


My Heart Pounds

by ramshackle_rogue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire!Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramshackle_rogue/pseuds/ramshackle_rogue
Summary: In which vampires are an acknowledged but marginalized minority, Amanda is a drunken accidental wingman, Sonny is earnest, and Barba is snarky (as usual). We love our talented hardworking boys and we love when they let loose once in a while.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	My Heart Pounds

“It’s simple, really,” Barba mused, almost to himself.

Detective Dominick “Sonny” Carisi suppressed a shiver. He loved the silky almost-whisper Barba’s voice took on in these moments. It usually meant everyone else in the room was about to be hit by the full force of the Rafael Barba charisma. This time was no exception.

“Members of the jury,” the ADA continued, voice crescendoing as he began his closing statement. “My colleague here would have you believe that being a member of a marginalized group makes one incapable of committing wrongdoing. I ask you this now -- would your verdict be swayed by a different defendant? Would the words of his victims ring differently if they hadn’t been guilted by their supposed prejudices?

“Vamps live in our society under the constant strain of judgment. They -- we -- don’t have it easy, I’ll be the first to say.” Carisi watches as members of the jury took in this new piece of information. Some widened eyes, some fidgeting.

The ADA barrelled on as if nothing had changed, but Carisi knew Rafael played this card carefully.

“That doesn’t grant us the right to run amok with a blank check. No one here is saying that people like Mr. Wynker are prone to these behaviors, or that they are not over-policed whether they are innocent or not. Those are problems we need to address as a society. But,” Rafael paused, making eye contact with some particularly fidgety jurors. “This case does not undo generations of progress we have made. I ask you today to simply evaluate the defendants actions as his own, as they are.”

Sonny had to stop himself from grinning and giving Barba a thumbs up as the prosecutor returned to his seat. Much to his chagrin, Barba seemed to understand his intent anyway, if his raised eyebrow were any indication. Oh, well. Sonny was proud of his restraint anyway.

***

“Counsellor,” Sonny caught up with Rafael outside the courtroom in conversation with Lieutenant Olivia Benson and Detective Amanda Rollins.

“Counsellor that was awesome,” Sonny grinned. He held his fist up for the stoic lawyer who looked at it in bemusement. “What? You don’t seem like the high-five type and my niece says fist bumps are in now.”

“Aw, Carisi, I thought your niece liked you,” Amanda quipped. Both Olivia and Barba hid their smiles, but Sonny saw them anyway. He pretended he didn’t feel his stomach flip at the sight of Barba’s upturned lips.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but someone on this team has to stay in touch with the youth these days,” Carisi retorted. He switched tactics and congratulated the counsellor with a quick shoulder grip. “Seriously, counsellor, the way you turned that defence on their head with that closing argument? I saw members of the jury flip before our eyes.”

“Yes, well, rolling out my own identity in a courtroom for empathy points feels dirty, but hopefully some good comes of it just this once,” Barba said.

Carisi shrugged. “Gotta play every card in your deck sometimes, counsellor. That’s what my professor said; the court and politics aren’t as far apart as they think.”

“Yes, thank you for that sage advice, detective,” Barba replied drily. “Amanda, I think I will take you up on that drink after all. Joe’s?”

“Yeah, where else? You coming, Carisi? Olivia?”

Olivia shook her head. “I promised I’d let Lucy go early, it’s a Friday night. Besides, Noah’s been struggling with his changes recently and I’m trying to be home as much as possible.”

“Olivia, you know I’m happy to come over any time and lend a hand. It’s not an easy time for any parent and I know you didn’t sign up for this,” Rafael said, eyes soft.

“Parents sign up for all of it, Rafael. I wouldn’t change a thing,” she checked her watch. “Enjoy your night, I’m going to find some dinner for my vampire son and myself.”

***

“A bloody Mary? Isn’t that--” Sonny swallowed the rest of his sentence at the look Rafael shot him. Even he had enough self-preservation to know when to really shut his mouth.

“Carisi, you got a long island iced tea,” Amanda pointed out, not incorrectly. “You can’t talk.”

“Hey! It isn’t a staten island iced tea!”

“No, because who would drink that,” Barba said, mouth quirking up. Amanda laughed loudly and clinked his glass while Sonny looked on in amazement.

“Et tu, counsellor? How strong is that drink?” Sonny scrutinized the glass, which looked suspiciously innocent.  
“Not strong enough,” Barba said grimly, eyeing his drink as if his problems with the legal system could be found at the bottom of it.

Sonny and Amanda made uneasy eye contact. Amanda shrugged.

“Drinking game, counselor?” Amanda suggested. Sonny raised an eyebrow at his partner and she shrugged easily.

“What, like we’re in high school?” Rafael asked skeptically.

“Please, we all know you didn’t drink in high school, counsellor,” Sonny scoffed. “And I don’t know what kind of drinking games the stiffs at Harvard play but I suspect Amanda could drink both of us under the table no matter what we play so we might as well pick something.”

Rafael had a moment to look indignant but before he could open his mouth to reply, Amanda cut them both off with her suggestion.

“Truth or dare?”

***

Bottles and shot glasses littered the table where the three colleagues sat. Amanda was sitting half out of the booth and chatting with the guys at the neighboring table. Sonny shook his head. No man was safe from the potent combination of Southern charm and New York City grit that made up Amanda Rollins.

He looked over at Rafael, whose tie was loosened and who was spinning his Blackberry between his fingers. Sonny cracked a lopsided grin.

“Hey, counsellor, truth or--”

“Rafael.”

“I-- what?” Sonny lost the rest of his sentence.

“My name. I assume you know it. It’s not counsellor, it’s Rafael,” Rafael said, taking a smooth pull from his beer while Sonny attempted to hide his emotions.

“Yeah? And mine isn’t Carisi,” Sonny replied.

“You want me to call you Dominick?” Barba raised an eyebrow.

“The only one who calls me Dominick is my grandmother, and I’m not even sure that’s not because she doesn’t confuse me for my dad. No, it’s Sonny.”

“Sonny? Isn’t that… diminutive?” Barba asked. Sonny considered feeling offended but Rafael’s curiosity seemed genuine.

He shrugged. “I prefer to think of it as familiar. It’s what everyone calls me.”

“Sonn-nayyyy,” Amanda sang, turning back to them. “Isn’t it adorable, counselor? Hey guy, this is my friend -- my partner -- Sonny,” For one horrible moment, Sonny thought Amanda might pinch his cheek as she introduced him to her new friends, but she must have been satisfied with the level of red on his face because she didn’t.

“Hi Sonny, I’m Chris.” Sonny suddenly found himself shaking hands with the not-unattractive friend of Amanda’s also not-unattractive new friend.

“Hey Chris, why don’t you join us? I’m about to get Rafael and myself another round. Amanda’s cut off.”

“Actually Harvey and I were just about to take tequila shots at the bar, weren’t we Harv?”

Sonny had a moment to consider feeling sorry for the man dragged to the bar who did not look like he had been consulted about this decision. Then he thought about it for a second more and decided he wasn’t sorry for him at all.

“So you guys are cops huh?”

“I am, Rafael isn’t. He does the actual hard work of putting the bad guys away,” Sonny gestured.

Rafael gave a perfunctory and small smile and that’s when Sonny realized he hadn’t said anything yet.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Chris, Rafael. Rafael, Chris,” Sonny said.

“I caught the introduction,” Rafael said, shaking the newcomer’s hand. “Rafael Barba, I’m an assistant district attorney and I work with detectives Rollins and Carisi.”

“ADA, huh? That’s crazy, my brother’s in law school at Columbia, shit’s crazy,” Chris said.

“Tell me about it, I’ve been taking law classes at night and I do not envy this guy’s job,” Sonny jerked a thumb at Rafael.

“Wait, law school and being a full time detective? I’m impressed, Sonny,” Chris said and Sonny hid his flush behind a shrug and a sip of his drink.

“It’s just Fordham law. I want to be a better cop and I figured I’d like to understand the law that I’m defending,” Sonny said.

“Wow. I bet you don’t work with many cops that dedicated, huh Mr. Barba?”

Sonny winced, acutely aware of all the times Rafael had cut his night school ambitions down to size. Booyah, Fordham Law.

But Rafael was looking at Sonny thoughtfully, swirling his drink.

“I don’t,” he said quietly. “I don’t even know many lawyers as dedicated to the law as Detective Carisi. I wish we had more like you, Sonny.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Chris grinned, and they raised their glasses while Sonny pretended he didn’t notice how hot the room had suddenly become.

***

“You know he was flirting with you,” Rafael said. The bar had emptied out, Amanda had gone home with Harry or Harvey or whatever and their new companion Chris had been reluctantly pulled away to share a lyft back to Brooklyn with them.

Sonny felt his ears pink and mentally rolled his eyes at his schoolgirl ability to blush. He blamed his Catholic upbringing.

“That Chris guy? Yeah, not exactly my type,” Sonny said, brushing off the interactions as casually as he could. No, his type was short, acerbic brunettes, who could wrap courtrooms around his finger. At least, recently.

“Was it that he was a man or that he was a vamp? I forget which the Catholics abhor more these days,” Rafael asked nonchalantly.

Sonny whipped around as Rafael continued to casually tie his scarf.

“I-- what? You think I’m a bigot? After we’ve worked together at SVU for this long?” Sonny tried and failed miserably to stop the hurt from leaking into his voice.

“Hardly. But one doesn’t have to be a bigot in the workplace to have preferences in the bedroom. Truth or dare, detective?” Rafael’s eyes shot to Sonny’s and his piercing look had the young detective replying automatically.  
“Truth.”

“Would you have slept with that male vampire if he had invited you home with him?”

“No, but--”

“I rest my case,” Rafael turned on his heel and walked towards the door, as Sonny was left floundering. He had the distinct impression that he had just failed some sort of test.

“Wait, Rafael,” Sonny rushed out the door into the winter night in Manhattan.

He skittered to a stop behind Rafael and grabbed his arm, turning the astonished lawyer to face him.

“Now I know you don’t think very highly of my law school, but even I know that argument hardly constitutes resting your case, counsellor,” Sonny said a little breathlessly. “And my side of this case is that not wanting to go home with one hot vamp doesn’t mean I wouldn’t go home with any hot vamp.”

Rafael didn’t reply and Sonny belatedly realized how close they were standing. He released Rafael’s arm and started to move back, before Rafael grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him.

***

If Sonny could have a redo, he would have had his first kiss with Rafael indoors where it was warm, and where his lips weren’t chapped. But then again, Sonny also wouldn’t change a single thing.

Their lips met and Sonny felt warmth spreading across his body, warmth that was slowly becoming heat. He opened his mouth and tasted Rapfel’s tongue for the first time, recognizing the quiet moan he heard as his own. They stood there for a while, making out like teenagers, hands in one another’s hair, impervious to the cold. Then Sonny bit Rafael’s lip and the older man gasped and stepped back.

“I-- it’s late, we’ve had a lot to drink-- we should talk about--” But Sonny cut off Rafael’s protests with another searing kiss.

“Not when I’ve been waiting so long for this,” he murmured against Rafael’s lips. He trailed kisses down, along the prosecutor’s neck. “Your place or mine, Raf?”

“Raf, is it? I--” his reply was cut off with a gasp as Sonny found just the right spot on his neck and sucked. “Mine. It’s close.”  
“Lead the way counselor,” Sonny said, pulling back with a grin. He commended himself on not smacking Rafael’s ass as he turned and began to walk home.

***

Sonny found himself the recipient of a bruising kiss the moment the apartment door was shut. He felt his knees buckle as Rafael held his face and kissed him hungrily. He toed his shoes off and removed Rafael’s scarf, shoving both of their coats to the ground, ignoring Rafael’s protests. The place was as tidy as Sonny expected, but thankfully he was here to put an end to that.

He ran his arms up Rafael’s sides, feeling what he had only looked at until now. He felt Rafael’s dense muscles even through the vest and shirt. His hands moved lower to the curve of Rafael’s ass, and he moaned. Finally.

It was Rafael who broke them apart first. Sonny almost whined in protest but caught himself and settled for a pout.

Rafael blinked for a moment, looking as ravished as Sonny felt.

“I think we need to talk about this, Sonny,” he said quietly.

“Ok, I’ll use my words then-- I want you to take me into your bedroom and fuck me, Rafael,” Sonny said. He saw Rafael’s eyes darken and felt his own body reacting.

“Sonny, you don’t know what you’re asking for,” Rafael groaned as Sonny nipped at his throat and began unbuttoning him. Sonny followed his fingers with his lips, kissing the skin he exposed.

“I know you think I’m naive, counsellor, but I have read a book or two before. But if it makes you feel better, tell me. Tell me what I’m asking for then,” Sonny gave Rafael a teasing smile before he lowered his lips to an exposed nipple. He enjoyed a few seconds of Rafael’s sounds and his hand on the back of his head before he got his answer.

“Sonny-- oh, fuck, Sonny, what I want to do to you-- I don’t know if--”

Sonny straightened up and looked Rafael in the eye.

“Truth or dare, counselor?”

“Truth.”

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Rafael felt his resolve break and he told him.

“Every time you come into my office, with your questions and your notes, I want to pin you down and shut you up. Not because I don’t want to hear you, but because I want to consume all of you more than I’d ever be allowed.”

Sonny felt his breath hitch as he looked at Rafael, spellbound.

“I want to rake my nails over your back and smell your blood rise to follow my tracks. I want you on your knees over my cock so I can see your throat bob, full of life for me to suckle on. I want you on your back as I enter you, and my mouth on your throat so you can fill my mouth as I fill your ass. I--”

Sonny kissed him. He was painfully hard, and he guided Rafael’s hand to the front of his pants to feel his length.

He felt more than heard Rafael’s surprise and he realized that, until this moment, Rafael had been afraid. Afraid of rejection and afraid of Sonny’s reaction. Sonny could admit to himself that he was a little afraid, who wouldn’t be. But more than that he was aroused beyond all measure. He had no doubt what he wanted and he vowed to make sure Rafael wouldn’t doubt it either.

He sucked on Rafael’s lip as his thumb drew circles on his hip. He bit down as he moved his hand to Rafael’s already hard cock and felt it twitch under his hand. He quickly undid the buckle and drew Rafael out, dropping to his knees.

Rafael groaned and Sonny smirked. He made sure to look up at Rafael as he licked a broad stroke from the base of his cock to the head, swirling his tongue over the head. He closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction before swallowing him down the root. He felt Rafael’s knees buckle as one of his hands went to the wall for support and the other to Sonny’s hair.

“Fuck, cariño, feels so good… you feel amazing, don’t stop.”

But Sonny didn’t need to be told that, he had no intention of stopping till Rafael begged him to.

Rafael for his part lost track of time. Seeing Sonny on his knees asking to be taken in every way that Rafael wanted to take him… it was almost unimaginable. Rafael had hardly dared to dream of this moment.

Sonny sucked and came up with an almost obscene pop that made Rafael’s blood rush.

“You want to see my throat bob, Raf? I’ve got an idea. Where’s the bed?”

Stripping his shirt off, Sonny followed Rafael to the bedroom. He promptly threw himself down on his back sideways on the bed, with his head hanging off the side, while Rafael looked on in open confusion.

“C’mon, take your pants off and keep your mind open. That’s it, come over here.”

Rafael let himself be guided by Sonny’s hands on his thighs till he was standing at the edge of the bed right above Sonny. He barely had a moment to consider the mechanics when Sonny swallowed him down-- deep.

Rafel let out a broken sound. He could see himself fucking into Sonny’s throat.

Sonny was breathing hard through his nose but overall seemed pleased with himself. Rafael struggled to get his brain on a coherent track as he watched himself fill Sonny’s throat over and over again. He could feel Sonny swallowing around him. He nearly lost himself then and there.

He reached out a hand to stroke Sonny’s cock and was rewarded with a moan he felt rather than heard. He swiped his thumb over the head, spreading precum as he began to stroke. He licked his lips.

“Sonny-- I’m going to move now, I want to taste you too,” Rafael whispered.

He crawled onto the bed, straddling Sonny’s body. Fortunately Sonny was quick on the uptake, and Rafael found himself enveloped in wetness again just as the taste of Sonny hit his tongue. They both moaned in satisfaction.

For Rafael it was impossible to decide between giving and receiving pleasure. He gave as good as he got, and soon they found a rhythm in fucking each other’s faces. Rafael felt his spit dribbling out the side of his mouth and found he didn’t care. He caressed Sonny’s balls and began to trail his fingers lower.

Time slowed down and sped up all at once. Rafael traced a finger around Sonny’s puckered entrance and felt the detective jerk underneath him. The younger man pressed down against his finger and Rafael had to suppress a shiver.

“Raf, need you inside me, please--”

That was all the encouragement Rafael needed. In one smooth movement he rose up off of the lithe body beneath him and reached for the bedside table.

“Take off your clothes, Sonny. Show me what you want.”

Sonny obliged, removing his pants fully before stretching cat-like across Rafael’s bed. He smiled slowly as he reached down and started stroking himself.

“Gonna fuck me Raf? God, I can’t to feel you inside me,”

Rafael grabbed the lube and covered his fingers in a rush. He traced Sonny’s entrance again slowly before sliding in gently. He felt Sonny clench and bit down on his lip. He got in a few strokes before Sonny opened his mouth again.

“That all you’ve got, Raf?”

And that did it. Rafael practically growled as he leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Sonny’s shoulder as he none-too-genty switched to two, then three fingers. Sonny arched up and cried out and Rafael inhaled deeply. Sonny’s blood was rushing mere millimeters from his lips.

He pumped his fingers in and out, stopping only to reapply lube, as Sonny thrashed underneath him. The detective was unsurprisingly loud in bed, his hands and words driving Rafael to the edge.

“Do it Rafael, take me. I’m all yours,” Sonny begged.

Rafael groaned and prepared to oblige. He slicked up and lined himself up with Sonny’s entrance, and locked eyes with the man underneath him. Sonny nodded, eyes resolute, and Rafael’s world went silent as he prepared to claim what was his.

He leaned down to his lover’s neck and in one fluid motion, buried himself in Sonny and bit down into the tender flesh presented to him.

Sonny keened. Rafael sucked and tasted and felt Sonny clenched around him. It was almost too much-- almost. He pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, savoring the gush around his lips as Sonny’s blood pounded.

Sonny for his part was in heaven. He felt Rafael slapping wetly against him and filling him up while also feeling the heady rush of his ministrations on his neck. His fears abated-- it was more like the rushing pleasure of being choked than the dizzy sensation of having his blood drawn. He chuckled mentally at his own thoughts, glad that Rafael couldn’t read his mind at this moment.

“Raf, I’m-- I’m getting close,”

Rafael groaned. “Yes, cariño. Come for me,” He reached a hand down and stroked Sonny’s cock, once, twice, before Sonny arched with a cry, spilling wetly over his hand.

Rafael slowed down, laving his tongue up Sonny’s neck and kissing his jawline. “Want to feel you Rafael, want you to fill me,” Sonny whispered.

Rafael straightened up and did as he was asked.

***

“Here.”

Rafael blinked awake to a glass of water and some pills in his face.

“I figured if I need it, your elderly body most definitely would,” Sonny smirked, plopping back down into the bed next to him.

“Charming, detective,” Rafael deadpanned, swallowing the proffered medication. 

“Sonny,” he was reminded.

“I’ll remember that next time,” Rafael said.

“You didn’t forget it last night, which is when it matters,” Sonny shrugged. Then he grinned, much too exuberant for the early hour. “Next time?”

“Don’t make me regret it.”


End file.
